The Boy with the Storybook Eyes
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Kyrie finds herself reminiscing while enjoying the company of the one she loves.


**The Boy with the Storybook Eyes**

Kyrie lay still in his strong arms with her ear gently pressed to his bosom. The melodic beating of his heart was the sweetest rhythm she had ever heard, keeping in perfect harmony with his steady breathing. His lips were parted slightly and as he exhaled, his warm breath tickled her face ever-so-lightly with its gentle fingers. She loved being close to him like this.

Kyrie sat across his lap as they shared a big cozy reading chair in front of a warm fireplace on this cool winter night. A fleece blanket draped lazily across them both ensuring that they were warm and toasty.

Looking up at his ivory face, she noticed it had the slightest reddish hue. It contrasted greatly with his silky white hair, which rested softly on his face shielding his eyes.

His eyes...

Kyrie reached up and brushed his locks to one side, bit by bit, being very careful not to wake her slumbering love.

As she gazed on, she marveled at his baby face, something she barely noticed when he was awake. She couldn't help but smile. He was so vulnerable like this...so open...so...human. She felt blessed to be the one that he decided to give all of his trust to.

She couldn't help it as her mind slowly drifted down memory lane, remembering when she first set eyes on him. She was sitting down by the old river near her first childhood home. It was there that she felt like she had flown away from the world and into a piece of heaven. She visited the spot often, lying out on her favorite Blues Clues towel and basking in her Heavenly Father's golden sunshine.

One bright spring morning, as she lay gazing at the clouds above, she had been singing a sweet tune to the Lord. As her voice rang out, she was slightly startled by the subtle sound of rustling leaves. She quieted her voice and turned around, but she didn't see anyone. Gazing a little longer, she suddenly looked up and noticed a boy that seemed to be around her age, peeking from between the leaves as he sat perched on a branch in the big oak tree a couple of feet away.

His eyes were a soft metallic baby blue, peeking out from under his scruffy hair which was white as snow. Neither of them said a word as they stared at each other curiously. Kyrie felt her hair flying back as the wind began to blow softly and she saw the boy smile before jumping out of the tree and walking over to her. His hair blew in the wind too and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Smiling at the memory, Kyrie continued to look at the slumbering man who she was engaged to be married to, who was once that boy with the scruffy white hair and metallic baby blue eyes.

She snuggled her face to his chest and breathed in his crisp scent. She never wanted this night to end but she knew well that she would soon have to be taken back home. Despite how tempting it was, she knew it wasn't proper to spend the night at her lover's house since they were not married. Especially since he only had one bedroom. She knew he wouldn't let her stay anyway, knowing very well her wishes. But right now, they still had an hour before she needed to leave and she decided not to waste it thinking against the inevitable.

She felt him stir lightly underneath her and hold her tighter to him before his eyes slowly fluttered open.

His beautiful eyes...

A small smile appeared on his lips as they silently stared at each other. Kyrie noticed the orange glow from the fireplace kissed his skin in such a way that was breathtaking. The reflection of the flames danced in his eyes as she got lost in them.

"Nero..." Kyrie whispered with a gentle smile.

The gaze lingered for a bit before Nero leaned in and tenderly kissed her dainty lips. Kyrie loved the way his soft lips felt on her own as she kissed him back, running her fingers through his cascading hair. She felt him place one of his hands in the small of her back and the other on her thigh, pulling her body closer to his.

Arching her back slightly as Nero slowly broke the kiss, she hugged him, nestling her nose into the side of his neck as she felt him do the same to her.

"I love you Kyrie" Nero said in a low sleepy voice.

Kyrie smiled and pulled back, returning to her previous position in his arms and looking up at him, "I love you too Nero".

"I wish you didn't have to go tonight" he said gazing down at her with hooded eyes.

Kyrie could read the disappointment in his eyes…The eyes that told so many stories, although they had no lips to say one mumbling word.

"Me too" she began sadly, "But one day, i'll never have to leave you ever again Nero," Kyrie finished as she leaned her head to the side.

"I can't wait until that day," he said with a smirk as he reached up and brushed a hair from Kyrie's eyes.

She smiled, "Me either".

Nero slowly drifted back to sleep, and Kyrie watched until his eyes hid themselves away. Snuggling close to him, she decided join him before the alarm to bring their night to a close sounded. She always dreamed of that day. The day when she would end her nights and begin her mornings with those metallic baby blue eyes that spoke to her soul with telling whispers that no ear can hear.


End file.
